Your the only one I have
by jodami
Summary: Natsume and Ruka were fighting because of love of this girl namely, Mikan! but Mikan only thinks that in saying " I like you" or "I love you" is just as friends...
1. Dreaming with Natsume

Title of the chapter 1: Dreaming with Natsume

Natsume and Ruka were fighting just because of Mikan, but Mikan only thinks that there likes or love are just friends...

One rainy midnight, the students in Gakuen Alice are all fast asleep and, not really that kind of ready for tomorrow's exam, because it's exam. There's this girl who really wants her grade to be high, so she studied very hard. Her name is Sakura Mikan. She's cheerful, friendly, tough (doesn't want to quit) and low in learning (that's why she study hard for the exam). She had a pigtail orange hair and brown eyes. And there's this person who she really hates! And his name is Hyuuga Natsume. She hates him because he's a pervert and naughty! He had a wavy black hair and red eyes. That night, Mikan was really trying hard for her studies, then suddenly she slowly closes her eyes and fell asleep. Later, she woke up in the deep forest…

"Huh? Whe-where am i?" Mikan asked herself.

"In the deep forest..." a male voice answered.

"Who's there?" Mikan asked.

"Baka!" a male voice answered.

"Baka? hmmmm... EEEHHH! NAT-NATSUME?" Mikan yelled.

"Don't shout, Ugly!" Natsume said.

"DON'T CALL ME UGLY! Do you want me to call the foxes in here and tell them that their"Evil nasty fox king" is here!" Mikan teased Natsume.

Natsume was pissed so he pushed Mikan and lifts up her skirt.

"If you call me that one more time I'm going to burn you! Strawberry fields!" Natsume said.

Mikan was frozen to death, because Natsume lifts up her skirt.

"NAAAATSUUUUUUMEEEEEE!" Mikan yelled. And all the birds from the forest flies away.

Later... They rest for awhile. Mikan didn't stop crying and told herself.

"I CAN'T MARRY ANYMORE! NOOO!" Mikan yelled.

"Are you dreaming of me?" Natsume asked.

Mikan's tears stops falling and was shocked when Natsume asked her that kind of question.

"IN YOUR NASTY FACE! Why would I be dreaming of you! Yucks!" Mikan said in a grossed way.

" Didn't you know? Where in a dream." Natsume said.

"Dream?" Mikan said in a surprised way. _Then I need to wake up and get outta here! I don't want to stuck with him forever! _Mikan said in her mind

_"_*sigh* I wish Ruka is the one who stucks with me in this dream..." Mikan murmurs. Natsume heard what Mikan murmurs.

_Ruka huh? That pisses me off. _Natsume said in his mind.

Back at the Gakuen Alice, Ruka wakes up, while his heart is beating fast and his face is all red.

" Wha-what's wrong with me? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why am i blushing? I need to calm down...I need a glass of water." Ruka said. Ruka went to the kitchen and grab a glass of water then he brought it to him. When he passed Mikan's room, he saw that her lights are still on and the door is he check if Mikan's okay, but he saw Mikan lying on the floor, he didn't know that Mikan is just sleeping he thought that Mikan is dead or something had happend to her, so he wakes her up.

(Back in the dream...)

Mikan and Natsume continues to walk, suddenly Mikan slipped her right foot in the cliff, and drags her whole body.

"Natsume!" Mikan yelled.

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled also.

Mikan thinks that it's her end of the world, but when she opens her eyes, she saw the cliff is very deep! And when she looked up she saw Natsume holding her left arm...

"Mikan, quick! climb up!" Natsume said.

" O-Okay!" Mikan said.

Mikan got up safely because of Natsume. Suddenly, Mikan hugs Natsume very tight! And her tears rolls down.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Natsume! You saved my life!" Mikan cried.

Natsume blushes, and suddenly he felt pain in his leg.

"Ouch!" Natsume cried.

Mikan wipes her tears and asked...

"Na-Natsume a-are you okay?" Mikan asked in concerned way.

"I-I'm fine Ow!" Natsume replied, but he still feel pain, he checked it out and found out that he had a big opened bruise!

Mikan gasp. "Natsume! It's okay! It's okay! It's okay! just calm down." Mikan said

"Stop calming me down!" Natsume yelled.

But suddenly, Mikan's arm's and legs are gone! Mikan cried for help!

"NATSUME! my legs! my arms! Their gone!" Mikan cried.

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled.

"NATSUME!" Mikan cried. Then she disappeared in a thin air.

(Back at the Gakuen Alice...)

Mikan wakes up and inhaled deeply. Ruka was so glad that Mikan wakes up. Then suddenly Mikan's tears rolls down on her soft cheek, and suddenly hugged Ruka.

"Ruka-pyon! Natsu-Natsume's hur-hurt!" Mikan cried.

"Wha-what do you mean?" Ruka asked.

Natsume wakes up and saw that he is back on his room. He jumps out from his bed and ran to check if Mikan's okay. Natsume was standing infront of Mikan's room, listening on what Ruka and Mikan talks.

"Thank you for cheering me up, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said in a happy way.

"Your smile is now back, Sakura-san!" Ruka replied.

"Ruka-pyon, I like you..." Mikan said in a happy way.

Ruka's face are covered with red! Natsume walks away and said on his mind _Agh! That really pisses me off! It really pisses me off when I got here and saw Ruka AGH!_

" As a friend!" Mikan wasn't complete on her sentence, but Natsume didn't heard Mikan.

"A-as friends?" Ruka faked a smile.

The next day...

Natsume bumped Mikan accidentally, then Mikan was surprised when he saw Natsume...

* * *

**Thank you for reading the chapter 1 of "Your the only one I have" Thank you! Please do look forward for the chapter 2 Thanks!**


	2. I can't take it anymore!

The next day...  
Natsume and Mikan saw each other infront of their classroom, and then Natsume walks away.

"Wait!" Mikan yelled.

Then Natsume stops for awhile, and continues to walk. Mikan ran and holds Natsume's shirt.

Then Natsume stops, and was shocked! Then Mikan raises her head and told Natsume….

"Are you ok?" Mikan asked, and touches the forehead of Natsume.

Natsume spanks Mikan's hand, and said…..

"Shut up! I'm not a child anymore! BAKA" Natsume said and walks away.

"DON'T CALL ME BAKA!" Mikan yelled. "I was just concern" Mikan murmurs and walks at the other side.

Natsume blushes and turns his head to see Mikan, but he saw that Mikan already walks at the other side of the way. Later, Ruka and Natsume were sitting under the tree, resting…..

"Ruka….." Natsume said.

"What is it, Natsume?" Ruka asked with a smile.

"Never mind" Natsume said, and cover his face using the manga.

Ruka's mind, I wonder what Natsume will ask to me….. Mikan passed and saw Ruka, resting under the tree. She didn't see Natsume because Natsume is at the other side of the tree, sleeping.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan called. Natsume heard Mikan's voice and pretend that his asleep.

"Sa-Sakura-san" Ruka said with a blush on her face.

"Why is your face red? Are you sick?" Mikan touches the forehead of Ruka. Mikan's face is really closer to Ruka's face.

Ruka's face is all red! He holds his breath and his heart beats fast. And because of that, Ruka suddenly hugged Mikan.

"Ru-Ruka-pyon? A-are you really that sick? Do you want me to bring you to the clinic? Mikan asked in concerned way.

"Let me just stay this for awhile….." Ruka said. Natsume was shocked when he heard what Ruka says. Then he stood up and called Ruka for them to go.

"Ruka, let's go" Natsume called. Ruka didn't heard Natsume, and Mikan was surprised when Natsume called Ruka.

"Na-Natsume?" Mikan said. Ruka heard Mikan called Natsume, then he saw Natsume standing infront of them, then he stood up quickly…..

"Let's go" Natsume said. Then they left. They left Mikan behind. Mikan was really surprised when he saw that Natsume is staring her in a gloomy atmosphere.

The night comes. Mikan grabs a glass of water from their kitchen. Then he saw Natsume sitting on the bench outside their dormitory. Then Mikan went to Natsume to have a talk about earlier.

"Natsume!" Mikan called. Natsume saw Mikan running towards him.

"What are doing here in the middle of the night?" Mikan asked.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet?" Natsume asked and ignored the question of Mikan.

"Well, I was at the kitchen grabbing a glass of water, then I look at the view from the window and then when I look down I saw you." Mikan said.

"Baka!" Natsume said.

"–laughing- It makes me happier when you say "Baka" to me" Mikan said with a big smile on her face. Natsume blushes a little, and told her…

"Do you like Ruka?" Natsume asked.

* * *

** Is thank your for reading my chapter 2 please look forward to the next chapter... Thanks!**


	3. Why can't you like me too?

**Chapter 1- Claire**

Muffy grab the remote of the television and turned it on. When she changed it into the news channel she saw shocking news when her daughter left from their town to look for a job. There was a report that there was a cruise ship that was sunk and there were 450 people died and 60 people gone missing. Muffy's tears rolled down slowly, and went outside quickly to call her husband.

Her husband heard Muffy screaming his name like she was screaming for help. He dropped the watering can and ran as fast as he could."What is wrong?" He asked. "I saw a news report in the television earlier."Muffy said "And you called me just for that?" he asked. "Of course I'm not yet done!" Muffy said. "Just tell me what the report says, I'm in a hurry!" he said while placing his both hands in his hips. "The report says that there was a cruise ship that sunk last night. And there were 450 people died and 60 people gone missing!" Muffy cried. "What if our daughter is one of the people died?" Muffy asked while her tears rolled down. "Don't worry, just pray that our daughter is not one… I don't wanna say it…. Just stay calm ok?" He said and hugged Muffy.

On the sea shore there were a boy and a girl lying on the sand looking so wet and pale. The boy woke up and saw the girl so pale and had blood all over her clothes. He saw a big muscled-man carrying a big box. He ran and told him, "Sir! please bring that girl to the hospital, she's so pale and badly wounded! " (he asked the muscled-man to bring the girl to the hospital but not asking where the hospital is. It's because he cant carry the girl! lame reason right? hehehehe...).He said, while his face looks pale too. "Oh my gosh!" The muscled-man dropped the big box and ran, he picked the girl, when he turned back the boy was gone. "Where is he?"He asked himself. "I don't have time for that I need her bring to the mayor!" Then he ran.

At the Mayor's house. "ACK! Why are you bringing that wounded girl here? Do I look a Doctor to you?" He cried. "But Mayor, I need your help!" Muscled-man cried. "Okay I'll help you, just bring that girl to the hospital right away!" The mayor pointed at the door. Then the muscled-man left. " Where did that girl come from? She's badly wounded.." The mayor asked himself.

When the girl woke up, she saw an old man wearing a long red hat and beside him is the muscled-man.  
"Whe-where am I? Who are you?" She cried. "Are you feeling alright now?" The muscle-man asked. "A little.." She said while touching her head. "I'm Thomas. I'm the Mayor of this town. Do you remember how you got to the beach? Can you tell us what happened?" He asked while placing his forefinger to his chin.  
"I don't remember why, but all I know is, I was riding a cruise ship going to the Forget-me-not village. But.."  
She said. "But, what?" The muscled man asked. "There was a boy... But I can't remember his looks.."She said with a sad face. The muscled-man and The mayor look at each other and whispered. "Let's just not tell her who he is." The mayor said, and the muscled-man raised his thumb and wink with a smile. "Oh! anyway, I'm Zack, I'm the buyer of this town."

Later, Thomas, Zack and Claire went outside. "Alright Claire, this is where we say our goodbyes!" Thomas said it happily. "Wait!" Claire cried. "Huh? What is it, Claire?" Thomas asked. "I was just wondering, is someone running this farm?"Claire asked.

**What will be the Mayor's reply to Claire's question? Does Claire want to take over the farm? Next! Chapter 2- Farm Chores, only in, The War  
**


End file.
